His black parade
by cheerleeder
Summary: After a fatal fight in germany, max is left alone to lead the rest of the flock without her right-winged man. But is everything as they think, or was it a trick of the eye? Prologue in first chapter. critisizm welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The smell of fresh rainfall hitting the pavement filled her lungs; the white noise seemed to echo in her eardrums. Her black umbrella jostled in the wind, and her silent tears matched that of everyone around her.  
Max never cried. No one ever saw her break down. Only he had comforted her when she snapped; pulled her back together when she was falling apart. But now there was no one to help her- he wasn't there when she needed him most.  
"Would you like to say a few words?" Jeb asked softly motioning toward a human-sized hole in the mud. Max shook her head minutely, afraid that if she spoke that her raw emotion would show through her voice. Her other half was gone; what was there to say? Angel walked over under Max's umbrella, hugging her legs tightly while sobbing uncontrollably. She smoothed out angel's wet curls comfortingly, silently wishing that she was anywhere but here.  
Iggy followed soon after, wrapping max in a brotherly hug, unable to speak himself. Gazzy and nudge stood under the cover of their own umbrella, crying silently and holding each other. How could she go on like this? Max wondered to herself. There's no point in living without my soul.

But looking about her at the rest of her family, she knew that she had to stay strong. He would want her to keep herself, to lead the flock without him. For him. As the minister sprinkled the last of the holy water over the memorial, she whispered inaudibly "I love you," to the one and only person she ever could mean it to. Her lost soul, her meaning of life. But she accepted that he was gone, and she could do nothing about it. She would never have the opportunity to tell him those words to his face; she had lost her chance.  
Another tear fell down her face, as she turned and followed her family to the black suburban in the parking lot.  
He's gone. She thought for the thousandth time, adding at the end, but not in vain. With those words strengthening her to carry on, they left to Germany- to finish off the reason he wasn't here. Itex.

Review if you want to find out why he's gone, and how they get revenge. If you listen to "welcome to the black parade" by my chemical romance, it adds a whole new meaning to this chapter. I almost cried writing this! But don't worry, it gets better :)

Love always,  
-Heather *\o/*


	2. Against the World

I had every intention of having this up earlier, but I got distracted and forgot to upload the file. Sorry! I'll add in the next chapter today as well, but after that I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again in the near future…There's a bunch going on right now. But expect another update within the next two weeks, for sure. Thanks to those who reviewed!

...itex...

Listen to "Me against the World," it has the right 'mood' for the chapter, I think.  
Flashback:

They were somewhere in Minnesota, at one of the last branches of itex standing. Angel and Gazzy had gone to the roof to make sure the bomb was set to go off at the right time, while the rest if the flock stayed in the field fighting off flyboys and scientists. "Well well well," Said an ice cold voice that was too familiar to comfort max. She immediately stiffened and turned around, looking right into the eyes of Omega. Her eyes narrowed as she calculated the best route to get out of this fight alive. "You can't get out of this unharmed, Maxie." He teased, smiling evilly and showing his steel-plated rows of teeth.

Aiming a lower kick in his abdomen, max doubled over in pain as she was struck twice as hard in the chest. Taking a deep breath and trying to stand without falling over, she had time to take in everything going on around her. Everyone was holding their own perfectly well, but as fang noticed her on the ground he left his group of six robots to help. "Fang, don't-". But she was cut off by another painful hit in her side. "How dare you!" Fang yelled, anger echoing in his words. "Oh, I dare," Omega said in finality, unexpectedly taking his head in his hands. "No!" Max cried, already in tears, "please!"

Turning so that she met fangs eyes, omega smiled evilly. 'I love you.' Fang mouthed silently, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Max cried out helplessly as omega laughed heartlessly, twisting fangs neck with a sickening crack, and dropping his lifeless body to the blood stained floor.  
Now crying relentlessly, max crawled pathetically over to his mangled body and buried her head in his cold, unmoving chest, and passed out from emotion and stress.

She woke up several hours later in her mom's living room, with a gaping hole in her heart. However much she wished it was just a dream, Max new that everything she remembered had actually happened, and no nightmare could ever replace the utter defeat she felt in losing her soul mate.  
Fang was gone. Forever.

End flashback

Love always,  
-Heather *\o/*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Be happy! I promise, it gets better after this. This is just how I see Max handling this kind of a situation- after realizing that she's in love with Fang. So bear with me, and the next chapter gets better, I promise. (:

...end flashback...

Max had never felt so empty in her life. She knew without a doubt that she could never feel whole again. Not without the other half of her being. But, for the sake of the rest of her family, she knows that she has to stay sane. If she lost it, everything around her would fall apart. No matter how broken she was inside, she had to stay strong for the remaining members of her flock. That was the reason they didn't stay with Dr. Martinez. If they wasted any time, mingled any longer than strictly necessary, they would loose their window of opportunity.

Hugging her mother and sister goodbye, with a pitifully tear-stained face, she called for a 'U&A' as she took off into the beautiful sunset. 'Beautiful,' she thought, 'will be my memories, and his vengeance.' Smiling sympathetically at Angel flying alongside her, she picked up speed and led her family across the western peninsula, landing somewhere in Hawaii.

"We're not staying." She said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "This topic is not open for discussion. I've already booked our tickets into Europe, nudge. We can't stay." Nudge gave one last glance at the amazing seafront behind her before unwillingly following Iggy into the cramped airport. The team of five mismatched bird kids filed into the passenger seating, already feeling extremely claustrophobic despite the open space and lack of other people...  
"Uh, Max? How come there's no other people, and why are their couches in the airplane?" Gazzy asked carefully. "Shit," I said under my breath, the frustration from everything that happened in the past week seeping through that single word. "Well Gasman," an unfamiliar voice reasoned, "That's probably because this isn't a commercial airplane. It is actually property of the US government, and is being used to transport valuable weapons to central Germany." I turned around, seething, to see a  
Middle-aged balding man sitting neatly in one of the various seating arrangements about the cabin. "Uh..." I stuttered, undecided as to whether I should be happy we weren't flying in an overcrowded tin can or pissed that I had no idea of the governments involvement.

"No need to worry, Maximum, you will be let out freely when we reach our destination. All we ask is that you give us feedback after the destruction of the building, and allow us to bring you back home safely."."Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to talk to me on a first-name basis?" I finally asked, thoroughly confused. "Why Max, I am Ronald Brooks, director of special cases and head of the US weaponry." That sinking feeling I had gotten after realizing what was actually going on increased tenfold, and I sat down almost involuntarily due to the threat of nausea that overcame me. Mr. Brooks looked confused by my reaction, so I explained: "Director of special cases." Giving him a death glare, "So are you with the FBI or what?"

"Oh!" He cried, sounding almost amused. "No, I am not with the FBI. Although I did hear of their involvement with you lot sometime last year, am I right? That didn't work out well, did it?" I laughed sarcastically, somewhat relieved that this wouldn't be a replay of Anne's little charade. That relief was immediately shadowed by a hollow feeling in my chest as I remembered the goings-on at Anne's mansion, with _him_.  
I wondered silently 'will it ever get better?'

Love always,  
-Heather *\o/*


End file.
